


Sam Misses Gabriel

by PrincessBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title says it all :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Misses Gabriel

Sam had missed Gabriel. Sure he was a massive dick, but he missed him, he loved him. Sam missed how he would always but way too much syrup on his pancakes or how Sam would always step on the candy wrappers he left. Sam missed his smile that damned sugar coated smile. Sam missed Gabriel.

Sam missed the mornings with him. Where he would wake up and see Gabe, curled around him like a snake. He missed the rare joke where Sam would have marker on his face with sayings like, “Sugar Queen,” or “Kiss me, I'm cute,” even with doodles like hearts and the random penis because hey it was Gabe. Sam missed how hard Gabe would laugh seeing how frustrated Sam was trying (in vain) to remove the marker. Sam missed Gabriel.

Sam missed the cuddles, after bad hunts, when Dean left for a bar or a quick hook up, Gabriel would pop in, fix him if Castiel had forgotten or hadn't shown. He missed how Gabe would wrap his arms around the large Moose of a man. Sam missed the honey sweet words Gabe murmured into his hair as Sam sobbed. Sam missed the snuggles of when they watched shows on Netflix, how quick kisses were exchanged between scene changes. Sam missed Gabriel.

Sam missed the jokes, sure sometimes they were too much, but he was the trickster. He missed how you could tell when he was planing something. He missed how his nose scrunched and how he got lost in thought. He missed the (not so) secret giggles when his plan was hatched, like when Dean had his hair dyed pink for a month or how Cas was turned into a girl for a week and couldn't leave his vessel. Sam missed how even he wasn't safe from the pranks. If Sam was being honest, he missed when Gabe make him wear a maids outfit for three days. Sam still has the pictures in the book. He and Gabriel's Journal/Scrapbook. Sam misses Gabriel.

Sam missed the very look of Gabriel. He missed his hazel eyes, and how they lit up when you mention anything he was interested in. Sam missed his lips, how soft they were and how they always tasted like cherry lollipops, how he smiled when Sam said he loved him for the first time. Sam missed when he blushed. He missed Gabe's puggie belly, even though Gabe didn't like it Sam loved it. Sam missed Gabe's wings, how they were golden, love they stretched and fluttered. Sam missed Gabriel.

“I miss you, Gabe,” Sam said silently, “you've been gone for too long,” a distant flutter of wings sounded in the background, “I missed you too, Sammy,” Gabriel said as he wrapped his arm around the giant man and pressed his face into his back. Sam turned around to capture he's lips in a passionate kiss, “Don't leave me for that long again! Ever!” Sam clarified as he leaned his forehead on Gabe's, he nodded, “Promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading please leave kudos. Make requests at my Tumblr : https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
